


Três Coisas

by carolss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Teasing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Havia um número razoável de coisas que Finn tinha aprendido desde que ele deixara de ser um stormtropper, mas três se descavam com relação aquela situação em especial





	Três Coisas

Havia um número razoável de coisas que Finn tinha aprendido desde que ele deixara de ser um stormtropper, mas três se descavam com relação aquela situação em especial :

1\. O universo era cheio de pessoas atraentes.

2\. Ele tinha um pouquinho de medo de todas elas.

3\. Possivelmente as duas mais atraentes do grupo todo estavam sentadas naquela mesa com ele.

“Algo na sua mente Finn ?” Poe perguntou.

“Hum, não. Nada”

“Ele está mentindo” Rey disse.

“Uma perguntinha : ler mentes não é um dos poderes dos jedi certo ?” Finn disse.

 _Por favor diga que não é_  Finn pensou.

“Não é, mas eu ainda posso ver que você está mentindo”


End file.
